


Ponyboy's Magic

by Rougetitan8199



Series: Remember [2]
Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Gen, Just a little information
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rougetitan8199/pseuds/Rougetitan8199
Summary: Just a list and notes of his magic, gonna and try include art.
Series: Remember [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180274
Kudos: 2





	Ponyboy's Magic

Elemental - control water, earth, fire, air, plants, metal, lightning, and ice

Illusion - the ability to create illusions

Sound:  
-Sonar sense - the ability to use sound waves to locate items  
-Sound manipulation - the ability to manipulate sound waves

Time:  
-Time mage - the ability to slow, accelerate, reverse, and/or stop time  
-Time travel - the ability to travel back and forth through time or to manipulate time

Transportation:  
-Dimensional transportation - the ability to create portals or wormholes between places  
-Teleportation - the ability to move from one place to another instantly without actually traveling over the space between  


Light and Dark 

Creation - conjure something from nothing

Arcane Items - bond an item to be a catalyst for your power

Enchanting - infuse items with useful spells, create magic items or magical traps


End file.
